finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Garland (Final Fantasy)
|- |colspan=2 class="FFIa" style="text-align:center; font-size:larger"|'[[Lista dei personaggi di Final Fantasy|Personaggio di ''Final Fantasy]]' |} '''Garland' è l'antagonista principale di Final Fantasy. Un tempo era un cavaliere di Cornelia, finché non si volse al male per il desiderio di potere che annebbiava il suo cuore. Pur essendo definito il cattivo principale del gioco, è subito sconfitto dai guerrieri della luce all'inizio dell'avventura. È la sua morte, in effetti, che dà inizio all'intera storia, ed è in seguito rivelato che Garland ha creato un circolo vizioso temporale in modo da poter esistere per sempre. Garland non è particolarmente delineato nel gioco originale, ma il suo status di antagonista gli ha permesso di essere scelto come rappresentante malvagio del primo Final Fantasy in Dissidia Final Fantasy e Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. La comparsa nel picchiaduro crossover ha aumentato esponenzialmente la popolarità di Garland, e gli ha permesso di continuare ad apparire in numerosi titoli spin-off. Profilo Aspetto fisico Garland è stato rappresentato in artwork solo diversi anni dopo l'uscita del gioco originale, ma il suo design di base è rimasto fedele alla sua prima sprite, nella versione NES del gioco: si presenta come un minaccioso cavaliere in armatura argentea avvolto in un mantello violetto, con un elmo con lunghe corna quasi orizzontali ai lati e due corna più piccole sulla testa. Il primo artwork che lo rappresentasse è il disegno promozionale per l'uscita dell'edizione Dawn of Souls del gioco, che lo mostra con il mantello color bordeaux con i margini dorati e una lunga spada simile a una scimitarra come arma. Il suo aspetto più iconico è però quello datogli da Tetsuya Nomura per Dissidia Final Fantasy, che è sostanzialmente una completa reinvenzione del personaggio, dal momento cheil disegnatore non aveva che pochi sprite su cui basarsi per realizzarlo. In questa versione, Garland indossa un'armatura molto più elaborata e spaventosa, e usa come arma una pesante spada capace di cambiare forma. Personalità Nel gioco originale, Garland non ha una personalità delineata dato il poco tempo che gli è dedicato. Nell'universo di Dissidia, tuttavia, è presentato come un uomo arrogante e brutale, che ama combattere e affrontare nemici forti. La sua ossessione per la battaglia è dovuta principalmente alla consapevolezza di essere intrappolato in un continuo ciclo di morte e rinascita, e simboleggia quindi la sua rassegnazione all'idea dell'inevitabilità del suo destino. Quando gli è chiesto se abbia un sogno o un'ambizione, la sua risposta è che non è sicuro di aver diritto ad averne uno. Storia Garland era un tempo un nobile cavaliere al servizio del re di Cornelia. Era considerato il più grande spadaccino di tutto il regno, ma presto finì per essere corrotto dal suo stesso potere. Cercando di impadronirsi del trono di Cornelia, rapì la principessa Sarah e offrì di risparmiarle la vita se in cambio gli fosse stato dato il regno. In attesa della risposta, Garland si nascose nelle rovine del santuario del caos, ma le sue ambizioni ebbero una fine prematura quando quattro giovani, i leggendari guerrieri della luce, arrivarono al tempio su ordine del re per salvare la principessa: Garland li affrontò a spada tratta, ma finì ucciso nello scontro che seguì. Non era ancora finita, però... L'oscurità che aveva corrotto Garland fu amplificata alla sua morte, e fu percepita dai demoni elementali, che aprirono un varco temporale che trasportò il corpo esanime del cavaliere duemila anni nel passato. Qui, Garland ritornò in vita e diede inizio a un'opera di corruzione del mondo, inviando i demoni elementali in vari punti del futuro per assorbire poco a poco la luce dei cristalli e gettare gli elementi naturali nel caos. Nel corso di duemila anni, Garland sarebbe ritornato al momento della sua morte senza alcun ricordo del passato, e i demoni lo avrebbero mandato indietro ancora e ancora, creando di fatto un ciclo temporale infinito che gli avrebbe permesso di vivere in eterno. Dopo aver sconfitto i quattro demoni e riportato la luce ai cristalli nella loro epoca, i guerrieri della luce viaggiarono indietro nel tempo usando il cristallo oscuro all'interno del santuario del caos. Arrivati duemila anni nel passato, i quattro eroi si fecero strada attraverso i sotterranei del tempio, finché non si trovarono davanti a Garland in persona. Il cavaliere decaduto rivelò loro la natura del ciclo eterno che aveva creato, e che probabilmente non era la prima volta che si affrontavano in quelle circostanze: il ciclo era destinato a continuare, ogni volta con la morte dei guerrieri della luce nel passato e la morte di Garland nel presente, ogni volta tutto sarebbe ricominciato da capo. Usando il potere dei quattro demoni, Garland si trasformò nell'incarnazione del male assoluto: Khaos, il dio del disordine. I guerrieri affrontarono la creatura e, dopo un epico scontro, prevalsero, spezzando le catene del ciclo temporale e ponendovi definitivamente termine. Quando i guerrieri della luce tornarono nella loro epoca, Garland era lì ad aspettarli... Poteri e abilità Poteri *'Khaos': dopo l'avvio del ciclo temporale, lo spirito di Garland e quello del dio della discordia Khaos sono un tutt'uno: il cavaliere può all'occorrenza liberare il potere del dio, acquisendo poteri immensi. Abilità *'Addestramento militare': Garland è un eccellente guerriero, abile nell'uso della spada ed in grado di affrontare più avversari contemporaneamente senza problemi. Era considerato il più forte spadaccino di Cornelia. Debolezze *'Paradosso temporale': Garland è intrappolato in un ciclo temporale senza fine, che lo vede morire e rinascere in continuazione come avatar di Khaos, grazie al potere dei demoni elementali. Il ciclo è stato infine spezzato dai guerrieri della luce, uccidendolo prima che inviasse i demoni nel futuro. Gameplay Boss Garland è il primo boss affrontato nel gioco, ed è combattuto all'interno del santuario del caos. Lo scontro con lui è piuttosto difficile nelle prime versioni del gioco, a causa delle sue statistiche più alte rispetto ai mostri comuni, ma comunque usa soltanto attacchi fisici e non richiede strategie particolari per essere sconfitto. Altre comparse ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Nel conflitto tra la dea dell'armonia Cosmos e il dio della discordia Chaos, Garland è il rappresentante del primo ''Final Fantasy nelle fila di Chaos, contrapposto al guerriero della luce. Garland è il malvagio più vicino a Chaos, e agisce in qualità di suo braccio destro. Contrariamente agli altri malvagi, non combatte per conseguire un obiettivo, ma semplicemente per il gusto di farlo, poiché è consapevole della natura eterna del conflitto tra divinità e del fatto che, a prescindere da quante volte sarà sconfitto, continuerà a rinascere. Il suo legame con Chaos è rivelato nella fase finale del gioco, quando Garland rimane l'unico malvagio al fianco del dio della discordia. Garland è un combattente molto forte e abbastanza semplice da usare. La sua nuova arma, realizzata appositamente per il gioco, gli permette di sferrare diversi attacchi da varie distanze, riconvertendo a piacimento l'arma in spada, frusta, lancia e ascia. Le quattro configurazioni dell'arma sono inoltre utilizzate nei suoi attacchi PV, ciascuna legata a un elemento e, per estensione, a uno dei quattro demoni. In modalità EX, Garland diventa in grado di proseguire nei suoi attacchi anche se è colpito da un attacco nemico, e può usare un potente attacco finale chiamato Anima del caos. Il costume base di Garland è basato parzialmente sul suo sprite originale di gioco, ma è stato principalmente ideato da zero da Tetsuya Nomura. Il suo costume alternativo è un recolor dai toni rossi e dorati, più simile alla colorazione dello sprite di battaglia nella versione PSX. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Garland ricompare nel prequel di ''Dissidia, sempre come guerriero di Chaos, assieme agli altri personaggi. Durante il dodicesimo ciclo, agisce sempre con la consapevolezza dell'eternità del ciclo di guerre, e mette in guardia Lightning a proposito dell'orda di manikin che si è riversata sul mondo. In seguito, Garland e Lightning si affrontano in battaglia all'entrata della crepa interdimensionale ma, nonostante l'apparente sconfitta del cavaliere, il destino del conflitto e degli eroi che vi hanno preso parte è ormai segnato. Durante la storia Garland inizia a nutrire sospetti verso i suoi alleati, in modo particolare l'Imperatore, ma non interviene per non interferire con il volere della Volontà Suprema. La storia di Garland è ulteriormente approfondita negli appunti di gioco, in cui è spiegato che Garland è stato il primo guerriero ad apparire nel mondo B per volere di Shinryu, in modo tale che potesse spingere Chaos a combattere contro Cosmos. Durante un ciclo imprecisato, inoltre, il guscio vuoto che sarebbe diventato il guerriero della luce apparve nel conflitto, e Garland affrontò Prishe in combattimento per decidere quale schieramento lo avrebbe reclamato. Come tutti gli altri personaggi, anche Garland possiede un nuovo costume alternativo, in questo caso ispirato al disegno concettuale di Yoshitaka Amano usato come immagine promozionale del gioco, ovvero un demone dalla pelle nera senza armatura. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Garland ritorna in questo nuovo titolo della serie di ''Dissidia. Si tratta di uno dei dieci campioni convocati dal dio Spiritus per mantenere in vita il mondo attraverso un nuovo conflitto, ed è nuovamente contrapposto al Guerriero della luce, convocato da Materia. Nuovamente tornato nel ciclo da cui sperava di essersi liberato, Garland non ha altro interesse che combattere, specialmente sapendo che anche la sua nemesi è nelle stesse condizioni. Quando i due, finalmente, si incontrano ancora una volta, il Guerriero è più interessato a scoprire cosa stia davvero mettendo il mondo in pericolo, e decide quindi di allearsi con Garland per mettere fine a questa minaccia. Garland è un combattente di tipo Assaltatore, e il suo stile di combattimento non è troppo diverso da quello dei titoli precedenti: i suoi attacchi Audacia hanno la funzione principale di concatenare combo, mentre gli attacchi PV funzionano in modo diverso per adattarsi a uno stile di gioco più aggressivo. Dispone anche di un potenziamento chiamato Anima del caos, che si attiva se mette a segno abbastanza colpi in poco tempo e rende ancora più devastanti i suoi attacchi, e la sua tecnica EX esclusiva gli consente di aumentare ulteriormente il livello di questo bonus. Il design di Garland in questo gioco ha subito una pesante revisione, e la sua armatura appare ancora più dettagliata e minacciosa di prima, ma i suoi elementi classici rimangono pressoché invariati. Il design originale del primo Dissidia, per la precisione il suo aspetto in modalità EX, riappare comunque come costume alternativo. La sua nuova arma di base è la Ribelle, ma può equipaggiare anche l'Araldo caotico e lo Spadone usati nei giochi precedenti, oppure due armi nuove chiamate Balmung e Zanmato. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Garland appare come personaggio giocabile in questo spin-off per smartphone. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Garland è un boss, un alleato e un personaggio leggendario invocabile in questo spin-off. Curiosità *Garland è l'antagonista preferito di Hirunobu Sakaguchi. *Garland è il primo personaggio con un nome proprio ad apparire in tutta la serie di ''Final Fantasy. *Garland è famoso tra i fans di tutto il mondo per una frase da lui detta nelle versioni inglesi del gioco: "I, Garland, will knock you all down!", tradotta in questo modo probabilmente per rimanere politicamente corretti. La frase originale giapponese recitava "この　ガーランドが　けちらしてくれよう！" ("Io, Garland, vi distruggerò!"). Nella versione PlayStation del gioco la frase è invece ritradotta in "Very well, I shall take on all of you!". La traduzione italiana della frase è ancora più esplicita dell'originale. *In Mobius Final Fantasy appare un uomo di nome Garland, compagno di WoL nel percorso per diventare l'eletto Guerriero della Luce descritto dalle profezie di Cornelia. Alto e coperto da un'armatura integrale, ha un carattere molto serio e composto, atteggiandosi con velata superiorità nei confronti del protagonista. de:Garland (FFI) en:Garland (Final Fantasy) es:Gárland (Final Fantasy) ja:ガーランド (ファイナルファンタジーI) fi:Garland fr:Garland/Final Fantasy Categoria:Personaggi-FFI Categoria:Antagonisti Categoria:Chaos